


They Grow Up So Fast

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Spike sires Willow





	They Grow Up So Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayt_arminta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kayt_arminta).



> This is for kayt_arminta, who asked for a little Spike/Willow where Spike sires Willow.
> 
> I love me some vamp!Willow! But oddly, I started this a little early for her. It's downright nice, actually, except for the death and, you know, murder.

The hand that had lain still, dangling off the edge of the sofa for the past two days, twitched. Spike put down his book, stretched, and walked over to gloat proudly at the awakening vampire. “Hello, kitten. Have a good nap?”  
  
Willow scrambled back, said, “Eep,” and vamped out. Spike settled on the far side of the couch, perched on the arm like a grinning gargoyle. “Lovely eyes you have now; they match your hair.”  
  
Willow frantically felt her face and turned around, searching for a mirror – not that one would help. Spike sat back and admired. “Ah, these first few moments are always a treasure.” He added with fake sorrow, “But they grow up so fast. So!”  
  
Lightening-quick he slipped around behind her – she was trying to back away over the end of the couch. He put his hands on her shoulders and purred into her ear. “Break time is over. Time to make papa a spell.”  
  
Willow squealed and darted away from him, tripping over the couch and then the overturned crate that held Spike’s ash tray before stumbling up against the nearest wall and turning her back to it. She had one hand over her heart. “I’m a vampire!”  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. “And you were the bright one in the gang.”  
  
“B-but I’m too young to die! Be dead!” She frowned. “Oh my god, I’m dead. I have a history test tomorrow! Wait… is it still Thursday?”  
  
Spike lit a cigarette, watching her dispassionately.  
  
“Vampires take at least a full day to rise. I missed the mid-term! Mr. Wright will be furious. Wait, what about Buffy? Is Buffy going to slay me? Oh no! And Xander!”  
  
“Right,” said Spike, and sauntered forward. He tilted his head back to take a drag on his cigarette, then extended his hand outward, flicking ash as he blew smoke in Willow’s face.  
  
She coughed, the fear and worry fading into annoyance. “Hey wait a min…”  
  
Spike leaned in, then, tilting her chin up with his thumb and kissed her. Soft lips, slack with shock at first, pursed against his, hard, denying entry. He licked along the join and slipped his hand that did not have a cigarette in it down to her waist, biding his time, nibbling until with a gasp she relaxed a bit and let him in.  
  
Something clicked over in her brain, and she grabbed him, jumping up to wrap her legs around him and deepen the kiss, fangs coming out, slicing lips and resulting in hungry, greedy little gasps and moans. Her pelvis lifted against him enthusiastically.  
  
And then she jumped back, gasping. “Wait. Ew! You’re… you killed me! Thrall! Gross, icky thrall!” She made a show of wiping her mouth.  
  
“Some of us don’t need thrall, we have charisma.” Spike said, smiling smugly. He took another drag. “And that always works. More at peace with the situation, kitten?”  
  
Her lips worked up and down a bit. She walked past him, turned, and paced the open factory floor. “You killed me. Last night… er, night before last. I was so afraid you would, and then… you did.” She spun around to face him, hands on her hips. “So I would do a spell for you?”  
  
“Very good, class. That was the idea.”  
  
“But that’s… that’s stupid! Why would I want to do anything for you now?”  
  
Spike smirked and let a hand slide down his side to hook in his belt.  
  
Willow cocked her head, and then her eyes widened. She shook her head. “Wow, you’re really sure of yourself.”  
  
“Kitten,” he purred, stepping close again, moving languidly, head tilted down, eyes focused on her.  
  
“No.” She skittered out of his way. “You… you killed me. I’m mad about that. And who said you could call me ‘kitten’? I’m not a kitten.”  
  
He shrugged. “Hungry?”  
  
Her eyes popped wide open and he knew the answer was “yes”. Of course it was.  
  
He spun on his heel. “Come on, let’s get you someone to eat.”  
  
She followed him, of course she did, though she muttered, “I don’t want to eat someone. I want to eat… potato chips. Ice cream. Chocolate. Blood. No, no cookies.”  
  
Spike chuckled and skipped out of the burned-out factory into the inviting California night. A quick snack – he’d have to cajole her into eating, no doubt, or bite someone and then pass them off, hot and bleeding. No fledge could resist that. And then she’d be thinking more sensibly about the improvement in her condition and how much she owed to the one who brought her there.  
  
He sniffed the air. There weren’t too many humans foolish enough to be hanging around the industrial area at night, but that was fine. Sunnydale wasn’t that big. He lengthened his strides toward the downtown area. The Bronze would be good hunting on a Saturday night.  
  
Willow came up next to him. “I don’t know why I’m even following you.”  
  
“Because I gave you the gift of immortality.” He flashed her a fangy grin. “Also, dying’s a bit disorienting. Easy to fall in with a bad crowd.”  
  
She wrapped her sweater tighter around herself and stomped ahead of him toward the wafting music and heat of the nightclub. Spike laughed. They were so cute when they still thought like humans.  
  
The Bronze gave off a stink of sour beer and young hormones, tangy and sweet, like so many other bars and clubs across the world. Combined with the thumping, inexpert music and the sight of all those writhing, desperate to please bodies, it was just what the vampire ordered. He looked to see if Willow was taking it all in.  
  
She was staring raptly at a thuggish youth just ahead of them, pacing and checking his watch. “Jason Arkowitz. I always hated Jason Arkowitz. He would tease me walking to school every morning. I used to go a block out of my way to avoid his house. He called me ‘Willow Billow’ which doesn’t even make sense.”  
  
“Yeah?” Spike asked, leaning to look past the idiot.   
  
“And he smells delicious!”  
  
“That’s the hormones. Git probably thinks he’s going to get lucky, but his bird stood him up. I suppose he’ll do for a start. Watch me lure him away from the…”  
  
A spray of blood struck him in the face. “Oh. Or you could just do that.”  
  
Willow dropped the boy’s body and slowly straightened away from him. Blood smeared the lower half of her face. “That was too easy,” she said. And then, half a daze, hair flying loose and blood droplets floating on the fuzz of her sweater, she turned toward the open doors to The Bronze, licking her lips.   
  
Spike followed her at a more sedate pace. “Now that’s my girl!” He grinned. Sometimes a spur-of-the-minute plan worked very well indeed, though not always in the intended way.  
  
Willow was on the dance-floor, smiling cheerfully in the face of a very anxious jock.  
  
Yes, she was going to turn out just fine.


End file.
